Así me enamoré de ti
by ShelenyPrice
Summary: Estoy segura que la música nos unió, ¿Cómo? Cuando llegué a esta ciudad esas melodías de violín llegaban a mi corazón. Hoy eres tú; la música siempre me ha gustado y así me enamoré de ti.
1. Cap1 Una visita al pasado

Hola a todos! n_n

Esta es una historia que tenía escrita desde hace un tiempo, no es la primera que escribo, pero si la primera que subo, espero sea de su agrado.

La siguiente es una introducción a la historia, la base de los siguientes capítulos.

Un gran agradecimiento a mi amiga **Jess** sin la cual esta historia no se hubiera terminado de escribir [y tampoco se hubiera alargado, pues solo la tenía planeada como un oneshot]...

Sin más, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Créditos a su creadora. Amano-sensei T-T Arigatou!

Historia con personaje OC, quien narra todos los acontecimientos.

* * *

_**I**_

_**Una visita al pasado**_

La melodía resuena en mi cabeza. Es increíble que a pesar del tiempo aún la pueda recordar a la perfección. Sin lugar a duda al cerrar mis ojos puedo viajar en el tiempo, regresando con la mente a esa época de mi adolescencia donde le conocí.

Llegue al que sería mi nuevo hogar, en lo particular había odiado la idea de mudarme pero no pude hacer nada contra la decisión de mis padres, después de todo, una jovencita de 14 años no podía objetar nada. Salí a dar un paseo, por lo menos así conocería el lugar. La comunidad era bella y ofrecía un aire tranquilizador.

En todo el camino pude escucharlo: un violín entonando una hermosa melodía; pero no pude identificar de qué dirección venía. Llegué hasta un puente cuya entrada estaba adornada con un arco con múltiples flores y en cuya orilla había un pequeño sembradío de claveles, algo sumamente curioso.

— ¡Cuidado! — logré escuchar antes de ser obligada a saltar del puente al agua, por una carroza que venía a toda velocidad. Todo pasó muy rápido, abrí los ojos que automáticamente cerré por el susto y me di cuenta de que me encontraba colgando del puente gracias a la ayuda de un joven que sostenía mi mano, el cual me ayudó a subir de nuevo.

Él era mucho más grande que yo, le calculé unos 25 años; pude percatarme que en su hombro colgaba el estuche de un violín. Así que era él. Después de agradecerle él sonrió diciendo que no fue nada, sacó su violín y se dispuso a entonar diversas notas musicales mientras la gente empezaba a congregarse a su alrededor animándole.

La pasión que ponía al tocar las melodías inspiraba un sin fin de sentimientos: tristeza, melancolía, alegría, paz y más que, aún pasado tanto tiempo, no logro definir del todo.

* * *

En aquella época se levantó una guerrilla entre grupos vandálicos, muy pocos salían de casa, entre ellos, yo; pero casi a diario al salir al patio, podía escuchar a la misma hora, las melodías del violín que el viento traía.

Las pandillas a veces hacían su aparición, asaltando algunos locales, llevando todo lo que querían y haciendo desorden a su paso; muy pocos los enfrentaban debido al temor de no sobrevivir a las brutales golpizas a las que eran sometidos.

Un día, la melodía no llegó, ni los días siguientes.

Al poco tiempo escuché por personas del pueblo que el violinista falleció a manos de unos bandidos mientras trataba de defender a una pareja de ancianos.

Ese incidente abrió los ojos a varias personas. Yo lo supe, las cosas pronto cambiarían.

* * *

.

.

.

La historia se desarrolla en base a esta, la cual se puede tomar como una introducción… y bien… ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias?


	2. Cap2 Así nos conocimos

Disclaimer:

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Créditos a su creadora. Amano-sensei T-T Arigatou!

Historia con personaje OC, quien narra todos los acontecimientos.

.

* * *

_**II**_

_**Así nos conocimos**_

Recuerdo precisamente en ese tiempo cuando la soledad asediaba mi vida que aquellas pesadillas continuas venían a mí: el violinista que salvó mi vida, tratando de ayudar a otros falleció. Gente tan buena que no podía cambiar sola al mundo, ¿Qué se podía esperar entonces? Yo sabía que algo pasaría pronto pero, ¿Cuánto había que esperar?

No pasó mucho tiempo «cuestión de semanas» cuando pude escuchar en el pueblo rumores de que unos de jóvenes había enfrentado a unos bandidos que hacían destrozos en una carpintería, y les habían ganado. Pero, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? La población entera se hacía esa pregunta.

Poco a poco la comunidad se fue "limpiando", la seguridad de la población regresaba, pero eso no significaba que se pudiera andar libremente en las calles, teníamos que ser precavidos. Mis padres no dejaban que saliera, sin embargo, no es cómo si siempre les hubiera obedecido...

.

.

Dos años después del incidente del violinista, cuando nuevamente había tensión en la ciudad, yo no andaba bien de salud; hubo una ocasión, en la cual pasé gran parte del día en cama durmiendo, y sin embargo, en un momento dado, tuve de nuevo esa pesadilla.

Me levanté exaltada; estaba sola en casa, y tuve mucho miedo así que, sin pensarlo me vestí y salí a la calle. Era de tarde y había poca gente circulando. Llegué al mismo puente donde el violinista me salvó, no tenía fuerza así que acabé arrodillada en el suelo, traté de incorporarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. En ese momento llegaban tres personas, a las cuales no se les veían buenas intenciones, éstas empezaron a gritar muchas palabras que no pude comprender y venían con risas sarcásticas y tenebrosas directo hacia mí. No sabía qué hacer así que simplemente me quedé con la vista hacia el suelo esperando lo peor en cuanto llegaran hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Pero nada sucedió. Giré mi vista y solo logré divisar a un joven de apariencia amable, que con una sonrisa, se acercaba hacia mí. Esa sonrisa y esa amable expresión, lograron tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón; dejé que la oscuridad me invadiera y caí inconsciente.

Desperté en una cama que no era la mía, la habitación era hermosa y se encontraba bien iluminada, yo estaba desorientada, intenté pararme, pero me mareé y casi caigo al suelo de no ser porque alguien me sostuvo.

— Quédese quieta, si no, se podría lastimar — era esa misma sonrisa.

— ¿Q-quién eres?~ ¿Dónde... estoy?~ — mi cabeza daba un montón de vueltas y se me dificultaba hablar con claridad.

—Estese tranquila, no le haremos daño aquí. Se encontraba en mal estado y cayó inconsciente, así que decidí traerla a la mansión para que le atendiera un médico. Estamos localizando a su familia, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—S-soy... A-Amber... Agnelli...— no pude decir más, sentía mis párpados pesados.

—Amber-san, la llevaremos a su hogar pronto, yo soy As... — no escuché lo último, pues de nuevo caí inconsciente.

Desperté tres días después, según me dijeron. Mi madre aseguró que llegaron en la noche y no me encontraron, mi padre salió en mi búsqueda sin resultados; unas horas después me llevaron en una elegante carroza unas personas que se identificaron como una familia de la cual el nombre olvidé... quienes se había hecho cargo de mí en ese tiempo. No pidieron nada a cambio, solo que descansara y se fueron sin decir más.

¿Quiénes eran ellos y por qué me ayudaron? Y sobre todo él... esa persona amable que sin pensarlo me rescató y cuidó de mi, era joven, a lo sumo, tenía veinte años, aunque pensar eso era exagerado, tal vez tenía mi edad, sí, 16 años era suficiente. Lo malo, para ese entonces, era que no recordaba su rostro, todo era muy borroso.

Así pasaron semanas, que se convirtieron en meses y finalmente pasó otro año. Mis preocupaciones siguieron y la tensión en la comunidad no cedía. En ese tiempo no lo volví a ver, sin embargo esa sonrisa no la olvidé... Hasta que llegó ese momento...

.

.

* * *

**_Esa hermosa melodía se podía escuchar a unos pasos de mí, yo trataba de alcanzarla, pero por más esfuerzo que hacía, no podía llegar a ella, una tenue luz violeta iluminaba la parte hacia donde yo me dirigía y de la nada el violinista hacia acto de presencia: me miraba fijamente y luego me extendía su mano, pero antes de que yo la tomara, una inmensa nube negra lo cubría y todo desaparecía... _**

Siempre despertaba agitada, esas pesadillas eran constantes y no me dejaban en paz. La comunidad estaba nuevamente en caos; a pesar de que ya no eran simples rumores los que decían que había un grupo de chicos protegiendo la ciudad, las cosas no se volvían nada agradables, ya que los delincuentes no iban a ceder el territorio fácilmente. Esos jóvenes que defendían la ciudad eran parte de una familia que en aquella época poco a poco se fue ganando respeto entre todas las demás, y al mismo tiempo, llegando a ser de las más temidas; casi nadie sabía su procedencia.

Mis padres por precaución y para evitar que yo siguiera saliendo sin permiso, decidieron mudarse a una enorme mansión a unos pocos kilómetros de donde vivíamos. El terreno era extenso y se encontraba bien cerrado, así nadie podría entrar [los bandidos] o salir [yo...], no es que fuera rebelde, simplemente quería despejarme y pensar que en verdad pronto todo cambiaría, así vagando en mis pensamientos acababa fuera de casa…

Fue una tarde, cuando me encontraba en el patio, sentada en una inmensa roca cercana al muro que dividía nuestra propiedad de otra, que empecé a escuchar un sonido proveniente de la propiedad contigua. No lo pude distinguir bien, sin embargo supe que era un instrumento de cuerda el que entonaban. Me acerqué para escuchar más, tratando de ser sigilosa, pero al parecer no lo logré: la melodía paró de repente como si estuviesen en alerta; era tan hermosa, y no quería que parara de entonarse, así que me aventuré a hablar.

—Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, continúe la melodía... Es hermosa...

—Haha, ¿Así que le gusta? Por mi no hay problema... — y entonces la melodía resonó nuevamente. Esa voz se me hizo conocida, era la voz de un joven, pero pronto dejé de pensar en ello, ya que la melodía me envolvió...

Terminó de entonar la melodía varios minutos después que sinceramente, me parecieron eternos y que no debían de terminar.

—Eso fue maravilloso...

— ¿Le gustó? Esa es de mis favoritas.

—Fue... Algo inexplicable, sentimientos fluían a través de la música... Hacía tiempo que no sentía todo esto...

— ¿Hacía tiempo?

—Sí, la última vez fue hace un poco más de tres años... Y nunca creí volver a escuchar algo similar...

— ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

—... Él falleció... Y sus melodías nunca más sonarán — no pude evitarlo y empecé a sollozar — Desde entonces no hubo ninguna melodía, y escuchar ésta hoy...

—...— no hubo respuesta, otra vez la música empezó dándome un sentimiento de paz. Al cabo de varios minutos, la entonación llegó a su fin. —Entonces solo deje que la música le de la paz que necesita... — Empezó a decir el caballero.

— ¡Señorita Amber! — el grito de las mucamas lo interrumpió. Otra vez me buscaban, de seguro estaban pensando que me escapé, de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme, gracias por esas hermosas melodías, me dan un sentimiento de seguridad.

—No hay de que agradecer, la música es paz y tranquilidad, nunca lo olvide, estas notas van dirigidas a tranquilizar su alma, donde quiera que usted se encuentre.

— Señorita Amber, ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¡Hasta luego! — dije y salí en dirección a la mansión.

Esa noche no pude dormir, pero no por la misma razón de siempre si no por esas nuevas preguntas que se formulaban en mi mente: ¿Quién era esa persona y por qué su voz me era conocida?

Así las tardes que siguieron, dentro de la mansión se podía escuchar las notas musicales provenientes de afuera, era como serenata a mis oídos. Hubo periodos en los que la música se ausentaba por varios días, pero siempre regresaba.

.

.

* * *

Una mañana, llegó mi padre muy emocionado, la ciudad parecía estar en completa calma desde hacía un par de semanas y nuestra familia había sido invitada a un baile conmemorativo por parte de la familia Vongola. Eran ellos los que vivían en las tierras contiguas a las nuestras, de donde venía frecuentemente la música que tanto me encantaba escuchar. Tal vez era hora de conocerle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 2, me gustaría saber sus opiniones para ver si en algo puedo mejorar. ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Todo cuanto me ayude a mejorar es aceptado.

Tengo gran parte de la historia terminada, así que la actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Saludos~ Ja-ne!


	3. Cap3 Así mis temores desaparecieron

Disclaimer:

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Créditos a su creadora. Amano-sensei T-T Arigatou!

Historia con personaje OC, quien narra todos los acontecimientos.

.

.

* * *

**_III_**

**_Así mis temores desaparecieron_**

"Escuché que su familia fue invitada a la fiesta privada de los Vongola" "Debe de ser muy afortunada, no todos podrán asistir".

.

Comentarios como esos fueron muy sonados días previos a la fiesta. No le tomé importancia alguna, lo único que me inquietaba era el saber que ahí podría conocer a la persona que dedicaba tan bellas melodías.

Mis padres estaban tan emocionados y a mí no se me había ocurrido el por qué, ni siquiera le tomé importancia.

El día tan esperado llegó, mis padres me dijeron que era hora de que entrara en sociedad y que me uniera en matrimonio con algún noble: esa fiesta era perfecta para eso. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí? De haberlo sabido, hubiera escapado... Pero era demasiado tarde, ¡Que listos fueron, o que poca perceptiva fui yo!

—Señor y señora Agnelli, señorita, sean completamente bienvenidos, en un momento llegará Primo, tomen asiento, por favor.

—Gracias — fue la respuesta de mi padre.

—Vamos querida, muéstrate más animada, hay varios jóvenes que podrás conocer — ahora sí era el colmo.

—Si me llego a sentir más animada no será por eso — mi madre frunció el ceño.

—Amber, no le hables así a tu madre — gruñó mi padre por lo bajo.

—Como digas...

Me dediqué a observar el lugar, el salón era bastante amplio y en el centro, al fondo se encontraba una gran escalera, por la que supuse bajaría el anfitrión. Había transcurrido unos minutos, cuando el presentador habló.

—Con ustedes el representante de nuestra familia, conocido como Vongola Primo, el joven Giotto—.En ese momento venía entrando el aludido, y detrás de este, seis jóvenes más.

—Es un placer el tener aquí presentes a cada uno de ustedes, yo soy Giotto y les doy la más cordial bienvenida a esta humilde cena; sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran muchas cosas sobre mí, más aún con los diversos rumores que hay sobre mi familia, y no los culpo, sin embargo, lo único que tengo que decirles es que mientras yo esté a cargo, no dejaré que los delincuentes se apoderen nuevamente de la ciudad. Para lograr eso, mis guardianes, los seis hombres de mayor confianza que tengo serán mi apoyo, y ahora se los presentaré: mi mano derecha y Guardián de la Tormenta, G — el aludido hizo un gesto de disgusto y posteriormente inclinó la cabeza, me pareció un tipo problemático —el Guardián de la Lluvia, Asari Ugetsu - Cuando señaló a este, mi corazón empezó a palpitar, no pude dejar de mirarlo, su rostro me era tan familiar, y sin embargo, no podía recordar de donde, en estos momentos odiaba mi mala memoria —el Guardián del Sol, Knuckle; el Guardián del Rayo, Lampo; el Guardián de la Niebla, Daemon Spade; el Guardián de la Nube, Alaude... — no aparté mi vista cuando presentó a los demás, ni después cuando siguió hablando, De dónde lo conocía?

De un momento a otro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonrojé a más no poder, a lo cual el solo me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndome tranquilizar y desviar la mirada. Instantes después, en el salón comenzó la música y las parejas de baile hicieron acto de presencia.

—Hija, ¿No crees que esta es una gran oportunidad para conocer al joven Vongola? Es de buen parecer y además es soltero por lo que escuché decir...

—No sigas madre, no te seguiré el juego.

—Pero que est... —mi madre fue interrumpida por alguien.

—Mis más sinceros saludos, no quiero parecer impertinente ni atrevido, pero me gustaría invitar a bailar a la señorita...

—Amber, ese es su nombre; y claro que acepta — dijo mi madre, y enseguida me dio una sonrisa amenazante.

—Claro que si~ - ¿Qué más me quedaba? Acepté la invitación de ese joven que ni siquiera conocía, tomé la mano que me ofrecía y salimos a la pista.

Empezamos a bailar e inmediatamente habló sobre varias cosas a las que no le puse atención, limitándome a asentir o a decir monosílabos, no me encontraba a gusto; sin embargo, por lo que logré entender, él me conocía desde hacía tiempo, ya que su padre y el mío eran socios, ambos habían ido antes a mi casa, donde por los retratos en las paredes y lo que le platicaron supo de mí. Alguna vez nos vimos por unos segundos «que yo no recordaba» y según él, desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en mí... Si, como no.

A mi criterio, no era tan linda... Ojos cafés claros, pequeños y cabello castaño oscuro, largo, siempre alzado en peinados sencillos; conflexión delgada, no medía más de metro y medio nada fuera de lo común, o ese era mi parecer...

Al terminar la música, regresábamos a la mesa y cuál fue la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi a Vongola Primo y dos de sus guardianes «tormenta y nube, supe después» platicando con mis padres... Mi acompañante inmediatamente llegó a hablar con ellos.

—Primo, es un placer, mi nombre es Fausto Di Benedetto, mi padre es socio del señor Agnelli — así que ese era su nombre... Jeje que despistada era...

—Es un placer — se estrecharon las manos.

—Primo, ella es nuestra querida hija, Amber. — dijo mi padre a lo que respondí con una leve reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerle.

—Señorita Amber, el placer es mío—. Inmediatamente la plática se vio opacada por una nueva melodía de baile.

—Primo, si es de su interés, podría sacar a bailar a nuestra querida hija. — otra vez mi padre sacaba a relucir sus intereses de por medio.

—Me encantaría, sin embargo por el momento no quisiera entrar a la pista de baile, pero si alguno de mis guardianes lo desea... — dicho esto, volteó a ambos lados, la tormenta bufó y un casi inaudible "no es de mi interés" salió de la boca de la nube.

Fausto no perdió oportunidad, tomó mi mano y pronunció: —No es necesario, acompáñeme nuevam... — para sorpresa de todos fue interrumpido, y por quien no esperaba.

—Disculpe usted la intromisión, pero yo si quisiera bailar con la señorita, ¿Me permite? — dijo extendiendo su mano y a Fausto no le quedó de otra que cederla. Era él. Tomé su mano sin pensarlo y nos dirigimos a la pista.

.

.

—Me disculpará si no bailo de la manera apropiada, no suelo hacerlo.

—No es un problema — dije. Por alguna razón me sentía apenada, él me dedicaba unas pequeñas sonrisas que me ponían incomoda, pero a la vez alegre. ¿De dónde se me hacía tan conocido?

—Veo que tiene alguna duda — pero que fácil leía mis expresiones —Es usted la joven que vive en la propiedad contigua a esta, ¿Cierto? Todos los días que me es posible, salgo al patio, donde me es grato tocar una vieja Tiorba que Giotto me obsequió hace unos meses. No lo podía creer, ¡Pero claro! Tenía que ser él. Sin embargo, ¿Era por eso que se me hacía tan conocido?

—Usted... Es increíble... Gracias — dediqué una sincera y larga sonrisa.

—La Tiorba no fue fácil de manejar, no se compara con los otros instrumentos que solía tocar.

—Pero aun así es maravilloso. Es usted un gran músico... Por cierto, podría preguntar ¿Cómo es que me conoce?

—Hahaha~ si, es cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Asari Ugetsu, soy un viejo amigo de Giotto, y uno de sus guardianes, el de la Lluvia para ser precisos. La conozco porque ya tenía el placer de conocer a sus padres, después de todo, son nuestros vecinos—.Otra sonrisa.

—Tiene razón, es lógico; ahora me presento yo formalmente: soy Amber Agnelli, y es un placer el conocerle.

—El placer es mío, señorita. Si quiere preguntar algo más, yo estaré encantado de responderle. — ¡Pero vaya que podía ver a través de mí! No quería parecer tan despistada, así que cambié el tema.

—Dijo usted que solía tocar otros instrumentos, ¿No es así?

—Claro, cuando vivía en Japón solía tocar varios, pero en definitiva mi favorito era la flauta.

—Eso es increíble, sería grato para mí escucharlo algún día tocar su flauta.

—Sería un honor para mí; solo espero poder recuperarlos, alguna vez.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Pues, usted verá…— en ese momento la melodía terminó —…que le parece si le cuento esa historia otro día, claro si es de su agrado.

—Por supuesto — respondí, mientras el tomaba mi mano y volvíamos a la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿Aceptaría mi invitación a la mansión para escucharme tocar la tiorba? Sería más agradable ver el concierto que solo escucharlo, ¿No cree así? — preguntaba el con su típica sonrisa y una gran amabilidad.

—Claro que sí me encantaría.

—Pues no se diga más entonces— para ese instante llegamos donde se encontraban mis padres — señores Agnelli, quiero solicitar su permiso para que la señorita Amber visite la mansión Vongola para escuchar un pequeño concierto de tiorba.

— ¿Usted toca la tiorba? Es espléndido, si así lo desea, ahí estará—. Cuando mis padres sonrieron después, supe que esperaban algo más de mi visita a la mansión.

—Muchas gracias, ahora sí me disculpan, iré donde Primo, con su permiso— dicho esto y después de ayudarme a tomar asiento, se retiró.

No lo podía creer, ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? Esa fue la primera noche que pude dormir en calma; después de tres años,en lugar de la pesadilla que continuamente venía, el protagonista de mis sueños fue alguien más.

Supe que a partir de ese día, todo iba a cambiar, pero nunca imaginé que algunos cambios serían tan dolorosos…


	4. cap4 Así me enamoré de ti

Hi~ n_n /

Aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fic~

Un gran saludo y agradecimiento a_** DaniVal**_ me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene xD Yamamoto y Asari están en mi lista de favoritos, son tan... *O* [inexplicable jeje xD]

Gracias por comentar y agregar a fav, en verdad me anima a seguir con lo que falta...

Sin más continúo con la historia~

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Créditos a su creadora. _Amano-sensei T-T Arigatou!_

Historia con personaje OC, quien narra todos los acontecimientos.

* * *

_**IV**_

_**Así me enamoré de ti**_

«Buena presentación, actuar educadamente, hablar con el líder de la familia el mayor tiempo posible, comentar acerca de mi familia y sus negocios…» un sinfín de "recomendaciones" que mis padres se habían encargado de darme antes de que la carroza Vongola pasara a buscarme, al medio día, tres días después de la fiesta.

Claro está que no iba sola, para ese entonces me acompañaba la chaperona que mi madre había contratado, se trataba de mi institutriz, Madame Chassier. Ella se había hecho cargo de mi educación desde que era una niña, yo la apreciaba porque a mi parecer me cuidaba más que mi propia madre; originaria de una pequeña provincia de Francia, a los 15 años conoció al que sería el amor de su vida, Monsieur Chassier de 20 años, sus padres se opusieron a su relación, pero los dos lucharon por su amor, logrando al final estar juntos «algo muy lindo y conmovedor a mi parecer».

Sin embargo, el destino les tuvo preparados varios obstáculos como el no poder tener hijos, a lo cual ellos tuvieron que sobreponerse; un día, diez años después, Monsieur Chassier falleció en un terrible accidente; ella nunca se volvió a casar, se mudó a Italia donde realizó trabajos de enseñanza en un convento y posteriormente fue contratada por mis padres cuando yo tenía 3 años. Hacía casi 15 años de eso, ella contaba ya con 45 años; si bien se había preocupado por mí, solo me visitaba en mis sesiones de estudio, esto de ser compañía era completamente nuevo.

El joven Asari fue muy atento al mandar a buscarnos. Mis padres esperaban que Madame Chassier fuera sus oídos en la mansión Vongola.

—No estoy interesada en andar contándoles luego todo lo que hagan en la mansión; yo solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo como chaperona, no a arruinarle sus momentos— dicho esto, volvió su vista al libro que sostenía en sus manos. Siempre trataba de ser indiferente, pero era obvio que me protegía.

.

.

Diez minutos tardamos en llegar, ya que ambos terrenos eran amplios. Salieron a recibirnos dos sirvientes y en la sala el joven Asari nos dio la bienvenida.

—Es un placer el volverla a ver, señorita Amber— dicho esto, tomó mi mano y la besó. Enrojecí al instante, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, ni siquiera cuando Fausto hizo lo mismo al despedirse de la fiesta sentí algo igual. —Mi nombre es Asari Ugetsu— dijo refiriéndose a mi acompañante— es un placer el conocerla.

—Gracias Monsieur, soy Madame Chassier, institutriz de Mademoiselle Agnelli, es un placer— dicho esto, hizo una reverencia que el joven Asari imitó.

—Sean bienvenidas a la mansión Vongola.

Madame Chassier habló un rato con él y al parecer le agradó bastante, ya que su expresión cambió a una relajada, ¡Sabía que estaba preocupada!

Después de acomodarnos en un salón, el joven Asari llevó la tiorba y se dispuso a entonar diversas melodías, que se convirtieron en un concierto de más de una hora, según dijo Madame Chassier; yo me perdí en el tiempo y cuando el terminó de tocar, me di cuenta de que me encontraba llorando; así de profundo me tocó la música.

Me disculpé por eso, el solo sonrió restándole importancia, luego de un rato salimos al jardín a platicar, claro con mi chaperona de cerca, pero no lo suficiente dándonos algo de privacidad.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, nuestros gustos, y un poco de su vida. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya eran las tres de la tarde, Madame Chassier se encargó de recordarnos que era hora de volver; sin embargo, ese fue sólo mi primera de muchas visitas a esa mansión.

.

.

* * *

Casi todas las tardes después de la comida, se hizo una costumbre visitar al joven Asari en la mansión Vongola. Algunas veces topaba con alguno de los guardianes, y otras con el mismo joven Giotto. Ya a nadie se le hacía raro el verme ahí. El joven Asari y yo fuimos conociéndonos más, tuvimos muchas pláticas. Recuerdo cuando hablamos sobre el hecho de su arribo a Italia.

—_Entonces, ¿Había venido a Italia a solamente a visitar a su amigo? _

—_No, no es así, de hecho fue para ayudarlo. _

— _¿Ayudarlo? _

—_Sí, hace unos meses en el periodo en el que la ciudad estaba en crisis. Yo me encontraba en Japón, cuando llegó a mis oídos la noticia de que mi viejo amigo Giotto estaba en problemas; así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, vendí todos mis instrumentos, incluyendo la flauta. _

—_Supongo que con ese dinero vino a esta parte del continente. _

—_Pues no exactamente. Aquí llegué además de ese dinero, con gran parte de mis propios recursos. _

—_Entonces, ¿Para qué ocupó ese dinero? _

—_Con ese dinero compré tres espadas cortas y una larga y después abordé un barco directo hacia aquí. _

— _¿Maneja usted la espada?_

—_Así es; sin embargo, mi interés siempre se centró en la música._

.

Hablar con él fue muy hermoso, su manera de hablar era muy respetuosa, siempre estuvo muy amable. Dentro de mí empezó a crecer un nuevo sentimiento, uno desconocido que salía únicamente cuando estaba con él.

.

—_No creo que sus padres la odien. _

—_Está bien, tal vez no me odien, ¡Pero si se quieren deshacer de mi! _

—_Haha no diga eso, es una exageración. _

—_Pero es verdad... — ¿Se lo decía?—Verá... Si me han dejado venir tanto, es porque esperan pueda ganar tiempo para estar con Vongola Primo... _

— _¿Es así?— por un momento me pareció que su semblante se ensombreció, pero se compuso rápidamente. _

—_Si... Estoy segura que si no con él, tarde o temprano me comprometerán con algún hijo de un noble... Si se deshacen de mí rápido, mejor~ — esto último lo dije sin evitar con un quedo de tristeza. _

—_No lo creo así, a su manera, pero quieren lo mejor para usted. _

—_O para el nombre de la familia... Escuché que muchos les han dicho que si no me apresuro a casar, nadie me va a querer... ¡Y no! No quieren tener solteronas en la familia, dañaría su imagen. En verdad nunca se preocuparon por mí... —Pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y solo atiné a recargarme en él mientras mis lágrimas salían..._

_._

Tenía tanto que no me desahogaba con nadie... Me sentí feliz mientras aquel otro sentimiento seguía creciendo... Pasaron siete meses, yo estuve la mayoría de mis tardes ahí, hubieran sido todas de no ser porque hubo semanas en las que el joven Asari iba a misiones y se ausentaba por muchos periodos.

.

—_Luce sorprendida~ _

—_Lo estoy... Nunca imaginé lo que usted me dice. _

—_Yo supuse que tenía noción, después de todo, es de conocimiento general que la familia Vongola acaba hace pocos meses de consolidarse como tal. _

—_Sí, pero de todas formas, creí que eran familia de clase media o algo por el estilo. _

—_No, ninguno tenemos relación de lazos sanguíneos, sin embargo hemos visto en Primo, una gran determinación para mantener protegida la ciudad, esa mirada y tenacidad no la tiene nadie más. _

—_Supongo que puedo entender eso... pero... _

— _¿En qué momento se convirtió en esta gran familia?— decía mientras sonreía, como siempre, me leía a la perfección; asentí._

— _Giotto decidió que si nadie más lo hacía, el tomaría cartas en el asunto. Y tras varios heridos y algunos decesos, e impulsado por unos amigos, comenzó a enfrentarse a los delincuentes; por supuesto con ayuda de G, ya que ellos dos siempre han sido amigos desde su infancia._

— _¿Es así?_

—_Claro, ellos dos comenzaron a defender la ciudad desde hace tres años y desde ese tiempo hasta hace unos meses, los demás guardianes se le fueron o mejor dicho, nos fuimos uniendo._

—_Entiendo, cada quien llegó en tiempos distintos a formar parte de esta familia…_

—_Así es. Después de un tiempo de comenzar vigilando, conocieron a Knuckle, el Padre a quien le pareció una buena causa la que Giotto defendía y se unió. Unos meses después, se encontraron con Alaude, quien no tenía interés alguno en formar parte de la familia, sin embargo en algunos aspectos sus ideales y los de Primo coincidieron, convirtiéndose así en un gran aliado. Luego de eso, Giotto supo que si quería cuidar de toda la comunidad y sus alrededores, tenía que estar un paso más adelante, por eso esta familia se fue haciendo cada vez más conocida, con un poco de ayuda de todos, fue ganándose un nombre entre las demás… haciendo todo esto, conoció a la señorita Elena, la gran amiga de la familia, y por ella conoció a Daemon Spade, quienes decidieron unirse. Así fue como se consolidó esta familia, hace aproximadamente un año._

—_Entonces, usted y el joven Lampo… ¿Cuándo se unieron?_

—_Yo me uní en esas fechas, cuando entró en crisis la comunidad, sin pensarlo vine a ayudar a mi amigo… Lampo ya nos conocía, nos visitaba frecuentemente para hablar con Giotto, pero oficialmente entró a la familia hace unas semanas, en aquella fiesta donde usted y yo nos conocimos…_

_._

Hablar con él… ese era lo mejor de esas épocas, Madame Chassier decía que aquel sentimiento era amor, un amor que apenas nacía pero que cada día crecía más, y que ella me apoyaría en las decisiones que yo tomara.

Nunca imaginé que los momentos felices terminarían pronto…

.

* * *

Papá no veía resultados de mis continuas visitas a la mansión Vongola, necesitaba con urgencia invertir en sus negocios, y para mal de males, Fausto empezó a congraciarse con mi padre y así fue ganando demasiado terreno, todo esto pasó en cuestión de esos siete meses.

Un día, mientras estudiaba mis lecciones diarias con Madame Chassier, llegó mi padre muy feliz y nos convocó a mí y a mi madre a una reunión. Lo que nos dijo, fue la noticia más desagradable para mí. En cuanto escuché todo, no soporté y huí, tenía que correr a contárselo, era hora de que supiera mis sentimientos hacia él.

.

* * *

Corrí lo más a prisa que pude para verlo, pero cuando llegué recibí la peor noticia que pudieron darme ese día…

En el verano de mis 18 años, me enteré que él se había ido por tiempo indefinido y sin haberme dicho una sola palabra de despedida… éste era mi fin.

.

* * *

.

.

**Como nota**, _la Tiorba_, es un instrumento de cuerda que apareció por los siglos XVI o XVII en Italia, es semejante a un laúd, y eran usados como bajo~

algo que se me olvidó aclarar el capítulo pasado.

Creo que si a Asari le gustaba tocar y Giotto vio todo lo que hizo por él, pudo haberle dado el instrumento como un "pequeño agradecimiento" xD y como nuestro querido Asari es bueno con los instrumentos, no se le hubiera hecho dificil aprender a tocarla~

.

Ya se aproxima el final [en dos capítulos más] espero subir todo antes del domingo, porque luego entro a la escuela y no tendré tiempo ya~ ¿Reviews?

.

.

Saludos, Ja-ne!


	5. Cap5 Así la música nos unió

Vaya!** DaniVal** me has ganado en comentar antes de subir este capítulo~

jeje me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, y espero éste sea de tu agrado también ^^~ Asari tiene sus motivos y ya quedará claro el porqué se fue xD

A mi, en lo personal, me gustan muchos personajes [por no decir la mayoría ¬¬u] pero entre mis favoritos a parte, estan Fran, Hibari y Mukuro... entre otros n_nU

Bueno, sin más continúo con la historia xD

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Créditos a su creadora. Amano-sensei T-T Arigatou!

Historia con personaje OC, quien narra todos los acontecimientos.

* * *

_**V**_

_**Así la música nos unió**_

.

—_Les tengo una buena nueva— dijo mi padre, — haremos alianza con la familia __Di Benedetto, ya es un hecho—. Por alguna razón todo eso no me sonaba para nada bien. —Amber querida, a partir de hoy, estás comprometida en matrimonio con el joven Fausto quien asegurará el bien de nuestros negocios._

— _¿Cómo dices, padre?_

—_Alégrate Amber, dentro de seis meses serás la señora Di Benedetto…_

— _No… no quiero casarme con él, no lo permitan, por favor— dije desesperada, en verdad eran muy malas noticias._

—_Hija, ¿Pero qué dices? Tarde o temprano tendrías que casarte con alguien de buen nombre y ya que sólo pierdes tu tiempo al ir a la mansión Vongola, no hay mejor opción que Fausto Di Benedetto, es el joven que más interés ha puesto en ti, deberías ser un poco más agradecida de que veamos por tu bien. — mi madre sí que no se medía con sus palabras._

—_No… no, yo no quiero, no lo amo…_

—_Hija eso es lo de menos… — Empezó mi padre, pero yo ya no lo soporté._

— _¡No! — sin decir más salí huyendo de ese lugar, pude escuchar las voces de mis padres llamándome, pero no me detuve, tenía que decirle…_

_._

* * *

.

—Lo siento, señorita Amber, el Guardián de la Lluvia, no se encuentra. — Decía una mucama.

— ¿Cómo dice? Entonces, ¿Cuándo puedo encontrarlo? Yo…

— ¿Amber? ¿Usted por estas horas?— Primo venía bajando de las escaleras.

— Primo, vengo a ver al Joven Asari…

—Ahora veo… — su expresión cambió de sorprendida a seria — tenemos que hablar, acompáñame por favor… — caminamos hasta llegar a su despacho, me invitó a tomar asiento y luego después de un momento de silencio, habló.

—Vongola está entrando en un momento de crisis pues hay familias a las que no les conviene que sigamos con la vigilancia de los alrededores.

— ¿Dónde está?— sabía que algo se aproximaba y mi corazón se sintió muy dolido, mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

—Asari se ha ido; él y Knuckle partieron ayer en la noche rumbo al oriente, yo creí que estabas enterada, ya que lo decidieron en la tarde, momentos antes de tu visita…

No pude más y solté mis lágrimas — ¿Se fue y no dijo palabra alguna?— Era todo un desconcierto, pero entonces me percaté de ello, —Pero, ¿Se fue con Knuckle? — Antes, me habían platicado la historia de Knuckle, y el por qué ahora era religioso: fue el mejor boxeador, pero debido a su gran fuerza, mató accidentalmente a un oponente durante una pelea en el ring, algo tan devastador para él; así que abandonó su pasión por ser luchador, y dedicó su vida a Dios, seguía a la familia, pero no se involucraba en las peleas, únicamente se había limitado a ayudar a Giotto con sus proyectos.

—Puedes ver con eso, que tan grande es la crisis que se acerca… Es de tu saber que hace unas semanas, Alaude partió por unos asuntos, ahora sólo te puedo decir que fue para preparar el camino… — yo escuchaba en silencio mientras unas lágrimas seguían saliendo —lo lamento, Asari debió ocultártelo para protegerte, supuse que algo no andaba bien cuando los despedí ayer, pero simplemente sonrió y no dijo nada… Amber— al decir mi nombre, me sorprendió — ya te he dicho que me puedes ver como un hermano… algo te pasa, lo sé, puedes confiar en mí; Asari volverá, no sé cuánto les lleve, pero es seguro que va a volver… te puedo dar mi palabra en eso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Cómo sabes que ando mal? ¿Cómo estás seguro de que volverá?...

—Lo sé porque él t... —de pronto la duda tomó lugar en su rostro — confía en mí, confía en él, va a regresar eso es un hecho, porque tú sigues aquí.

—Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde… —dije.

Lloré por un rato mientras Giotto me abrazaba y me daba palabras de ánimo, luego de eso, volví a casa sola a pesar de que él se ofreció a acompañarme, únicamente acepté la carroza que me llevó de vuelta. Al llegar, recibí retos de mis padres por haberlos dejado con la palabra en la boca. No pude salir de la propiedad, hasta que llegara el día de la boda, no me quedó de otra que resignarme.

.

* * *

.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de Asari, Madame Chassier era la que me comunicaba con Giotto, para darme noticias de él, que al parecer, todavía no había. Los preparativos para la boda empezaron y Fausto comenzó a visitarme, no pude hacer nada al respecto.

.

— _¿Tiene que ir a esas misiones?_

—_Claro, ya que por ello es que Vongola se mantiene, se creó para ser de ayuda, y como guardianes de Giotto, nuestro deber es ayudar cuando más se necesita. Dese cuenta que no asisto a todo tipo de misiones, Primo sólo nos manda cuando es necesario y nadie más tiene la capacidad de hacerlo._

—_Así que… ¿Todos tienen maneras diferentes de hacer el trabajo? Digo, ya que cada quien representa un elemento diferente…_

—_Sí, Giotto, es el cielo que lo cubre todo… cada elemento representa en mayor manera su personalidad y su modo de pelea dependiendo de su determinación. Yo tengo mi propio deber al ser el Guardián de la Lluvia._

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? _

—_El deber del Guardián de la lluvia es prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada__, convirtiéndose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo._

_-Eso suena un poco aterrador…_

—_No del todo, el atributo de la lluvia es la tranquilidad. Es mi deber ayudar al Cielo, para eso vine a Italia…_

_._

Sin duda esos recuerdos seguían vivos en mi mente. Dos meses más pasaron y los preparativos seguían, obviamente organizados por mi madre; el vestido estaba casi terminado, era el más lujoso que pudieron pedir.

Fausto me visitaba a diario, hablaba y hablaba de miles de cosas sin sentido, yo solo me limitaba a asentir o a decir mis característicos monosílabos, realmente le hablaba muy poco con palabras y cuando lo hacía, era por formalidad; pero ese día él andaba de malas, en verdad nunca imaginé que fuera así.

—Madame Chassier— llamó a mi institutriz — he olvidado mi libro en la habitación contigua, hace un momento, ¿Sería tan amable de traérmelo?

Ella se sorprendió de la petición y dudó por unos segundos, pero al final accedió —Por supuesto —. Y sin más salió de la habitación.

—No era necesario, hay sirvientes que pueden ir en lug…

— ¡Ya me harté! ¡¿En verdad piensas seguir tratándome así toda la vida?!— Me sorprendió, él jamás me había levantado la voz.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

—No te hagas la inocente, ya me cansé de las formalidades, ¿Crees que voy a soportar tu comportamiento durante nuestro matrimonio? — me encontraba en shock, era verdad que no respondía como se debía, pero la actitud que me estaba mostrando era completamente diferente a la normal... o tal vez éste era su verdadero yo... — Es muy obvio que no soy de tu agrado, te has encargado de ponerlo muy en claro, y lo he soportado ¡Pero ya me cansé! No tienes de otra, o cambias tu actitud, o te atiendes a las consecuencias...

Lo último, lo dijo arrastrando sus palabras — ¿A caso es una amenaza? — Dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

— Lo es... — iba yo a objetar, pero inmediatamente volvió a hablar — Seré tu marido quieras o no, ya está decidido y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, tus padres no romperán el compromiso por nada, — dicho esto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Ni siquiera tu noble caballero japonés lo impedirá… escuché que se fue hace meses y no volverá, esto es algo que ni él, ni la familia Vongola podrán impedir... así que — tomó bruscamente mi mentón y acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío — te aplacas o yo lo haré por ti...

Sentí miedo, en ese momento llegó Madame Chassier y Fausto me soltó, se excusó y se fue. Cuando ella me cuestionó, mentí diciendo que no fue nada, por supuesto no me creyó, pero optó por no indagar más...

Ahora sabía que estaba completamente sola.

.

* * *

.

Los meses pasaron a prisa, a una semana de la boda y con todo listo, ya estaba resignada a casarme. El último contacto que tuve con Giotto, fue tres semanas atrás cuando a Fausto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de despedir a Madame Chassier por "decir cosas innecesarias" delante de él; hasta ese momento, no había noticias de Asari. Supe que Giotto fue a hablar con mis padres, pero estaba la familia Di Benedetto en casa, y no pudo hacer nada, ya que según él, no era la persona indicada para actuar por completo.

Tuve que moderar mi comportamiento con Fausto, dado a que mis padres no quisieron siquiera escucharme; actuaba tal como él quería y me resignaba a seguirle su juego "Así está mejor, me gusta que podamos entendernos... ¿Ya lo has comprendido?" Sus palabras todavía me llenaban de dolor...

.

.

.

Faltaban un día para la boda, trataba de estar mentalmente preparada pero esa noche no pude dormir; la ceremonia se celebraría a las diez, eran casi las seis de la mañana y seguro tenía unas grandes ojeras. Hacía aproximadamente una hora, me había parecido escuchar un escándalo proveniente de la entrada, pero no pude saber nada sobre eso.

Mi madre entró en la habitación haciendo ruido para levantarme. Después de tomar un baño, bajé y en la sala recibí la noticia de que la madre de Fausto vendría al fin a conocerme, por lo que yo sabía ella y su esposo se habían mudado a Inglaterra un año atrás.

Encontrándome de pie frente a la puerta principal esperando su llegada, escuché nuevamente_ esa _melodía. No podía ser posible. Debía de estar soñando... era la tiorba, estaba segura. Al abrirse la puerta, pude percibir que el viento traía las notas; sin dudarlo corrí hacia afuera empujando a los que entraban, pensando rápidamente corrí hacia la parte de atrás donde encontré las viejas carrozas que estaban a punto de partir al pueblo en busca de los arreglos florales y me escondí en una. Cuando empezaron mi búsqueda por la parte delantera, yo salí por la entrada de empleados. La tiorba seguía sonando cuando la carroza pasó cerca del río, salté... me estaba acercando. La caída fue terrible, rodé y terminé mal herida, pero tenía que llegar al puente; me levanté en un impulso de adrenalina y seguí; la tiorba se detuvo, me estaba quedando sin fuerza, estaba por llegar al puente, pero tropecé; ya no pude más. De pronto alguien se acercó.

—Amber— dijo preocupado, no lo creí hasta que levanté la mirada. _Era él_, había vuelto. Sonreí mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos, él me dedicó una sonrisa tan bella y sincera que hizo trabajar a mi memoria y recordarlo…

—Eras tú... siempre has sido tú…

.

* * *

.

.

Aquí termina el capítulo, el siguiente es el final de la historia, me encantaría saber sus opiniones, ¿Qué tal está la imagen de portada?

Asari tenía que regresar, no soporto verlo lejos tanto tiempo xD

Tal vez mañana o el domingo a más tardar, estaré subiendo el último capítulo. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí, los comentarios me hacen feliz ToT *llora de emoción*

^^ ¿Reviews?

Saludos / Ja-ne!


	6. Cap6 De regreso al presente

Hi~ ^^ /

Aquí subiendo el último capítulo de mi historia...

Gracias **_DaniVal_** por haberla seguido desde el principio, me hacen feliz tus conmentarios, espero te guste el final; no quise alargarlo más sin embargo tengo preparado un extra para la historia... cuestión de organizarme~

Al final, explicaré los detalles. Sin más, continúo con la historia.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Créditos a su creadora. Amano-sensei T-T Arigatou!

Historia con personaje OC, quien narra todos los acontecimientos.

.

* * *

_**VI**_

_**De regreso al presente**_

_._

_._

Hoy al abrir los ojos, sonrío mientras camino por las calles en compañía de mi madre, sin temor alguno. Tengo 22 años y pronto estaré al lado de mi esposo; él es parte de una familia de jóvenes a los que no les unen lazos sanguíneos, sino un gran espíritu de lucha y amor fraternal...

.

—_Eras tú... siempre has sido tú..._

—_Amber ¿Te encuentras bien?— Lucía preocupado, y el que dijera simplemente mi nombre sin las formalidades, era nuevo. Con cuidado me levantó y acercó nuestros rostros._

—_Asari has vuelto...— yo sollozaba —...al fin volviste...pero... ¿Por qué?..._

—_Lamento no haber mandado noticias, pero más, lamento haberte dejado así, no sabes cuánto lo siento... ¿Por qué volví? La respuesta es obvia: volví por ti — posó sus manos en mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares — porque te amo, y no quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ti._

—_Asari, yo... esperé por ti... pero me han comprometido con otro— sollocé._

—_Lo sé, al llegar, Primo me contó todo, fui a verte, pero los guardias me impidieron el paso, así después de pensarlo, decidí venir aquí. Sin embargo estás aquí frente a mí, así que ahora, solo quiero que respondas a una pregunta._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _¿Aceptas mis sentimientos? Tu... ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?_

— _¡Sí! Jamás me he sentido más feliz que ahora... yo... yo también te amo—dije sonrojada a más no poder, él sonrió y acto seguido, me besó. Me sorprendí bastante, pero de igual manera, le correspondí. Por primera vez en mi vida, era completamente feliz._

.

.

.

...la actualmente llamada familia Vongola. Hace 8 años, crearon un grupo vigilante que combatió a los bandidos y protegió la ciudad. Seis valerosos jóvenes liderados por otro con un noble corazón. Gracias a ellos, la comunidad en estos días sigue segura. Gracias a ellos, hoy, estoy a salvo…

_._

_Me cargó hasta una carroza y nos dirigimos con rumbo a mi casa, yo pensaba que lo mejor era huir, pero Asari como todo un caballero quería arreglar las cosas correctamente. Al llegar, los guardias nos dejaron entrar._

_Mis padres y la familia Di Benedetto, estaban en la sala desesperados._

— _¡Amber!— gritaron mis padres al verme entrar mal herida en los brazos de Asari. Éste, me recostó en un sillón._

— _¡¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?!— Gritó Fausto — ¿Qué le hiciste? Vete, en dos horas nos casaremos, vete ya... —mientras tanto, mis padres se acercaron a mí._

—_Me disculpará usted, pero no pienso marcharme._

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere?— preguntó mi padre._

—_Se lo diré sin rodeos: amo a la señorita Amber, y no pienso permitir que la obliguen a casarse con alguien a quien no ama._

— _¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que no ama a mi hijo? — Preguntó la señora Di Benedetto._

—_Porque es la verdad— respondí rápidamente._

— _¡Amber!— a mi madre casi le da un infarto. Me puse de pie._

—_Madre, yo les dije que no quería casarme con Fausto, no lo amo, yo… — en ese momento recibí una bofetada de parte de ella._

—_No digas cosas innecesarias, nos has desobedecido grandemente, así que atente a las consecuencias._

—_Joven, retírese o llamaré a seguridad— dijo mi padre._

—_No lo haré, vine dispuesto a aclarar la situación— fue la respuesta de Asari; yo corrí a sus brazos._

— _¿Qué es esto, Agnelli? ¿Te estás queriendo pasar de listo conmigo?— interrumpió el señor Di Benedetto._

—_Ya estoy harto…— dijo Fausto e inmediatamente sacó una pistola de su saco y le apuntó a Asari — largo de aquí, ahora._

—_Vine a arreglar las cosas pacíficamente, no me iré y no es necesario sacar armas._

—_Te lo advertí…— en ese momento, Fausto disparó._

_Todo pasó muy rápido, de un momento a otro, me encontraba detrás de Asari y éste con su espada en la mano, cortando la bala a la mitad. Todos quedaron impresionados, tanto por la acción de Fausto, como por la rápida respuesta de Asari._

— _¡Amber! — Gritó una mujer. Por ello nos percatamos de la presencia de más personas en la sala._

—_Madame Chassier, Giotto…— no solo ellos, también todos los demás Guardianes._

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están aquí todos ustedes?— Dijo mi padre._

—_Baja el arma, Fausto. No solemos llegar a hogares ajenos a perturbar, pero dado a que te has metido con un miembro de nuestra familia, no nos haremos responsables de lo que te suceda si insistes en pelear. — Fueron las palabras de Primo._

—_No, ¡Todos aléjense!— al decir eso, Fausto empezó a apuntarle a todos con el arma._

—_Tsk… es inútil Giotto, déjamelo a mí— comentó G._

—_No es necesario llegar a tanto G, él tiene que desistir— mencionó Knuckle._

—_Estúpidos…— Alaude estaba nada a gusto entre tanta gente._

—_Esto es serio chicos. Me presento a todos, mi nombre es Giotto Vongola, y estamos aquí porque tras meses de investigación hacia una gran red delictiva, dimos con los líderes; hemos detenido a casi todos, sin embargo falta uno, y él está presente aquí._

— _¿Pero qué dice?— mi madre en cualquier momento entraría en crisis._

—_Esa es una acusación muy grave Primo, ¿A quién acusa? ¿Tiene pruebas?_

—_Por supuesto que sí señor Agnelli, Alaude estuvo consiguiendo todas las que necesitamos y con gusto se las mostraremos._

—_Fausto Di Benedetto, por ser cómplice y socio mayoritario de la organización criminal denominada "Cigno Nero" te arrestaré— interrumpió Alaude._

— _¡¿Cómo?!— Gritaron sus padres._

—_No… eso no es verdad, ¡Quieren eliminarme para que ellos dos puedan estar juntos! No les deben de creer…_

—_Nufufufu~ es interesante este chico, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar, Elena me espera… — dicho esto, una densa niebla cubrió el lugar; cuando todo se despejó, Daemon Spade se encontraba parado a un lado de Fausto quien yacía en el suelo con una cara de espanto._

—_Yare, Yare, tal parece que nadie aquí tiene paciencia— dijo el más joven de los Guardianes._

—_Eso fue más rápido de lo normal — comentó Asari._

— _¿Qué le ha hecho a nuestro hijo?— preguntó una impaciente señora Di Benedetto._

—_Tranquilos, simplemente lo ha inmovilizado, después de todo esa es su especialidad. — habló Giotto._

—_Misión cumplida, Primo… ahora si me disculpan, Elena me espera, con permiso— fue todo lo que Daemon Spade dijo para posteriormente salir de la sala._

—_Me encargo de él. —Alaude arrastró a Fausto mientras salía detrás de Daemon._

— _¡Así se hace chicos!— dijo Knuckle._

—_Tsk, que ruidoso eres… — se quejó G._

— _¿Qué fue todo esto? — preguntó exasperado, mi padre._

— _Esto señor Agnelli, es la prueba que necesitaba para romper el compromiso de su hija; por esa misma razón aquella vez que hablé con ustedes, les dije que yo no era el indicado, pues el único indicado aquí es mi Guardián de la lluvia._

— _Así es — habló por fin Asari — mi ausencia en todo este tiempo fue para atrapar a toda esa organización criminal, y fue más la sorpresa descubrir que este joven era una de los cómplices; al volver esta mañana y enterarme del compromiso, Primo me dijo que esperara a la llegada de todos los guardianes, pero yo sabía que no podía quedarme quieto, por eso vine y los guardias me impidieron el paso, así que para calmarme, esperar y hacerle saber a ella de mi regreso, opté por tocar un concierto en el puente… No voy a ceder, y quiero hacer esto por las buenas… señores Agnelli, permítanme obtener su consentimiento para casarme con su hija._

—_Asari…— murmuré conmovida, los demás presentes solo sonreían._

—_Pero siendo usted un músico, ¿Cómo…?_

—_Señores, sé mi responsabilidad, que al venir a vivir aquí, abandonaría todo por proteger a Primo, mi gran amigo y a este hermoso lugar, no soy un músico, soy el Guardián de la Lluvia de la Familia Vongola…_

—_Y aunado a eso, —interrumpió Giotto— le di la tiorba, porque yo simplemente no podía dejar que la música se terminara, ya sea por sus antiguas pasiones al tocar instrumentos, o por ese singular violinista que falleció haciendo lo correcto, cuyas melodías ya nunca llegaran a los corazones de ninguna persona… elegí este camino, proteger a la ciudad y no permitir que la música se termine nunca más y con ayuda de mis Guardianes, lo estamos logrando…_

—_No sean más insensatos, con el debido respeto, señores— intervino Madame Chassier —Ella merece ser feliz, por una vez en su vida piensen en sus sentimientos._

—_Siéntanse libres de hacerlo — dijo la señora Di Benedetto— el compromiso con mi hijo está cancelado._

—_Lamentamos la molestia— ahora habló su esposo— el tendrá que aprender su lección._

—_Hija, — dijo la señora refiriéndose a mí— se feliz, hubiera querido que fuera con mi hijo, pero él no es digno de alguien tan valiente cómo tú._

—_Nos vamos— dijo el señor Di Benedetto— con su permiso…— se retiraron y la sala quedó en silencio unos segundos, cuando mi madre habló._

—_Tienen razón. Perdónanos hija, yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti, pero si tu deseas estar al lado del joven Asari, entonces lo aceptamos…— estaba llorando, acto que correspondí dándole un abrazo y susurrando un "gracias" en su oído._

—_Si… disculpen las molestias jóvenes, está aprobado su casamiento, joven Asari, cuide a nuestra hija, como nosotros no hemos podido hacerlo._

— _¡Papá no digas eso! Sé que en el fondo lo hacían porque pensaban en mí…_

—_Sí, pero esa no fue la forma, ahora con su permiso, iré a arreglar los detalles para cancelar esta ceremonia…— salió seguido de mi madre._

—_Gracias…— sollocé._

.

.

La Familia Vongola, mi nueva familia…

.

—_Giotto, ¿Qué te parece si les damos privacidad?— sonrió maliciosamente Lampo y salió siendo seguido por Knuckle y G._

—_Madame Chassier, ¿Nos acompañaría a tomar el té?— expresó Giotto._

—_Sé lo que traman, pero solo por hoy les seguiré el juego. —le respondió a Giotto y nos volteó a ver— Pórtense bien— luego sonrió y salió detrás de los Guardianes._

—_Nos vemos luego Amber, Asari— dijo Giotto antes de desaparecer por la entrada principal._

— _¿A qué se referían?— pregunté confundida._

—_Haha~ no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos. — me dijo Asari. Posteriormente me cargó hasta dejarme sentada en el sillón. —No debes sobre esforzarte._

— _¿Dónde acabaron las formalidades?— pregunté de un momento a otro._

—_Bueno… no es propio de mi referirme a alguien sin honorífico, después de todo soy japonés; pero contigo es diferente, no quiero tener tantas formalidades porque deseo que la cercanía entre nosotros sea mayor cada día… _

—_Pienso igual Asari, pronto te llamaré por tu nombre, solo debo de acostumbrarme, jeje— le dediqué una sonrisa— solo porque eres tú._

— _¿Puedes explicarme cómo es eso? En el puente también lo mencionaste._

—_Cierto…— dije dubitativa— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que fuiste tú quien me rescataste del puente hace tres años?_

—_Hahaha~ ¿Lo descubriste? Bueno… ese día acababa de llegar a Italia, te vi en problemas y corrí a tu ayuda; como estabas en mal estado decidí llevarte donde Giotto, seguro él podía ayudar, cuando despertaste y me diste tus datos, fue más fácil dar con tus padres… Como la mayor parte del tiempo estuviste inconsciente, creí que no me recordarías, lo cual comprobé cuando nos vimos nuevamente en la fiesta. Déjame confesar que desde que te vi por primera vez, nunca dejé de pensar en ti._

—_Asari…_

—_Cuando supe que tu familia era quien se mudó a las tierras contiguas, fui muy feliz, y más cuando hablamos a través del gran muro aquella vez… por eso en el baile fui y pedí una pieza contigo, por eso te invité y siempre te dediqué mis melodías, porque desde la primera vez que te vi, yo… cada día que pasa… me enamoro más de ti. Te amo. _

— _Asari… Yo también te amo. Eres todo lo que necesité._

_._

_._

Hoy mi relación con mis padres está mejor que nunca, Madame Chassier, sigue visitándonos de vez en cuando y estoy más feliz viviendo con Asari y esa gran familia que ahora tenemos; sé que vendrán muchas batallas difíciles para todos nosotros y que pasaremos por muchas pruebas, pero juntos lo podremos superar.

.

.

Todo lo pasado hace 8 años, esos hermosos momentos, aquellas melodías y el violinista, hoy quedan únicamente grabados en mi memoria.

.

.

.

_**~*Fin(?)*~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

Hasta aquí termina, tal vez se apresuraron mucho las cosas, pero a mi parecer fue un buen final~ jeje para aclarar algunos detalles que aquí no se explican y también para saber un poco de lo que pasó después, tengo pensado subir un capítulo extra, el cual llevo comenzado hasta la mitad~ [la señora inspiración por un momento se ha ido u_u] pero espero terminarla y subirla un día de estos, haciendo un poco de tiempo, claro ^^

De igual manera, tengo comenzado un fic, sobre Byakuran x Oc~ solo necesito tiempo para terminarlo xD y tal vez pronto lo suba...

Gracias por seguir la historia, y por los comentarios, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Saludos, Ja-ne!


End file.
